hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Bradsaw (S3-S1)
Mike Bradshaw has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Mike Bradshaw is an original character created by Jack Bauer. Character History The Accidental Death of a Friend Michael Christopher Bradshaw was born on March the 3rd, 1986 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Mike’s life was completely normal up until the accidental death of his best friend in 8th grade. In the Spring of 1999, after a long day of class testing, Mike and his best friend, Darrell Hunter, were walking along the train tracks near both of houses when Darrell challenged Mike to a game of chicken when the next train would arrive. Mike agreed, believing that Darrell would jump the moment the train would appear. However the moment the train began to be heard, Mike and Darrell were stuck on the tracks but the train was still unseen. Mike was able to get out of the tracks, but Darrell was still stuck and they both saw that the train was coming up behind them. Within moments Mike horrifically watches his best friend get killed by the speeding train (which was later found out to be a runaway train). Several hours later, after Mike was treated by the medics that arrived at the scene just minutes later, Mike went to his room and did not come out of his room for several days and mourned the lost of his best friend, believing his death was caused because he had agreed in playing that game. The Suicide Club During his high school tenure, Mike had spent most of his time alone, never really bothering to his school work or interacting in the social scene. In fall of 2005 during his freshman year in college, he had met a woman named Chloe Johnston who was part of a group of people that were calling themselves the Suicide Club, whose leader JJ Nelson took in other teens in peril and planned group suicides for the members. Mike’s life was at his wit’s end as he had heavy remorse over Darrell’s accidental death just six years prior. Mike was really going to go through with it until the meeting of a young boy named Jacob Johnston. Mike was sleeping when he first had met Jacob and thought of him to be a figment of his own guilt. Jacob would show him that he was not a figment of his own guilt by showing the true JJ Nelson. Going with Jacob, he entered the dreams of JJ and Jacob had shown him that JJ himself had never actually goes through with his suicide just watching the others doing themselves. The next morning after his eye-opening dream, Mike knew what he had to do: getting the members away from JJ especially Chloe, who JJ was deeply attracted to and saw that one of the other members was attracted to her as well. Mike went to confront JJ about his lying ways only to see that he was too late as the Suicide Club was taking place with a group suicide; however Johnny O’Neil, the member that JJ wanted out, actually survived his own suicide attempt which, as a result, left him unable to fully walk on his left leg. Mike began to tell Johnny and Chloe about the real JJ Nelson and how he would never go through with his own suicide. Mike helped Chloe with Johnny and, as he left with the both of them, Johnny warned JJ that if he saw him again he was a dead man. After Chloe drops Johnny to the hospital where he gets treated, she thanked Mike for helping them show the real JJ Nelson. Mike obliged and was thanked with a kiss from Chloe before letting her and Johnny be with each other. Mike would return to his college life before dropping out and living off the grid, going from town to town and wanting to do nothing with his life given his status. He was lonely and stole money and other stuff just to get by. But worst of all he was growing more depressed by the day, still haunted by Darrell’s death and now the deaths he had seen from the Suicide Club. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Regular Appearance Mike stands at five foot seven inches tall and weighs about one hundred and fifty pounds. He has an average body type but has an athletic physique. He has brown hair that is often long and shaggy and blue/brown eyes, and has a mole above on his left eye. He commonly wears street clothing. Trademark Gear None aside from his personal possessions, but Mike has used on occasion whatever he saw fit that he could use as a weapon. Category:Heroes